Cronus, the World Hydra
This article is about the monster. For the soldier, see Cronus, The World Hydra (soldier) Cronus, The World Hydra was the third monster ever made available to fight. It can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have a Serpentine Shield and one Red Dragon Egg. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. = Basic Information = Up to 130 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that players level at the time of joining the battle. ** 40 people level 90+ ** 30 people level 60-90 ** 30 people level 30-60 ** 30 people level 1-30 * approx. 123,000,000 HP = Attacking Cronus = Cronus Power Attack Damage Formula Note: The following is inaccurate, but should give you a general idea of what kind of damage you will do against Cronus. To help us get the accurate numbers for damaging Cronus, please help out our POWER project. 7,000 + (32 * (Attack Stat + Active General Attack Power + Equipment Attack Power + Magic Attack Power)) + (up to 60) = Damage Dealt Siege Weapons While fighting Cronus, there are six different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. Catapult * Needs 10 people to launch * Does 1,340,000 damage Ballista * Needs 20 people to launch * Does 2,680,000 damage Cannons * Needs 40 people to launch * Does 5,360,000 damage Blizzard * Needs 80 people to cast * Does 14,700,000 damage Firestorm * Needs 150 people to cast * Does 28,200,000 damage Last Stand * Needs 300 people to launch * Does 37,520,000 damage Approximately, a total of 73.8% of Cronus' HP can be depleted by using all of the siege weapons. After Battle Lore After slaying Cronus, you will see the following text: :"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" the final hydra head roars as your blade pierces the soft underside of its neck. Cronus writhes in pain and starts to quiver. Cronus's head starts to waver back and forth as it struggles to maintain upright. You gather strength in your tired legs and step back as you fear Cronus might collapse directly onto you. Suddenly Cronus's eyes roll back into the back of its head. The massive body crashes to the ground and creates a thunderous roar that sends shockwaves through the earth. :Cronus lies motionless. It's finally dead! You and your army rejoice. It was a long battle and many good soldiers were lost but the threat is over. VICTORY!! = Rewards = Rewards on Every Attack When using regular attacks against Cronus, you will earn: * 1-3 experience per hit (Sometimes 4 or 6) * 0 -100,000 gold per hit (Depends on Level) (Sometimes 200,000) * 0-2 Demi-points per hit When using power attacks against a Cronus, you will earn: * 4-32 experience per hit * 0-400,000 gold per hit (Sometimes 800,000) * 0-2 Demi-points per hit Rewards After Slaying Cronus Loot Page Rare Chance Drops * Dragonbane * Dragon Charm * Serpentine Shield * Hydra: Rhea * Hydra: Epimetheus * Hydra: Tethys * Arcanist Epic Chance Drops * Jewel of Fire * Hellkite Minion * Hellslayer Knight * Hydra: Atlas * Hydra: Prometheus = See Also = * Cronus Loot Data * Cronus Attack Formula = Notes = *If you would like some help to defeat your hydra, please ask for help on the Call to Arms page. Category:Monsters